Unknown Angel
by Midoriel
Summary: die story dreht sich um marrons leben und ihre mission als jeanne. die handlung lehnt sich stark an die serie "Jeanne, die Kamikaze-Diebin" auf RTL2. ich hab sie nur ein wenig im detail verändert und ausgeschmückt. marron x chiaki / miyako x yamato
1. 01 Prolog

_**Unknown Angel**_

hi leute! also das hier ist das aller erste mal, dass ich hier was schreibe, also kritik und verbesserungsvorschläge sind immer gern erwünscht. ich hab mir gedacht, da ich erst mal ins schreiben rein kommen will, fang ich mit einer story an, die nicht auf meinem mist gewachsen ist. ich lehne mich stark an die serie auf RTL2 und hab nur ein paar details verändert, szenen hinzugefügt, die gedanken- und gefühlswelt erweitert... nun, viel spaß beim lesen!

disclaimer: alle charas, die hier vor kommen, gehören natürlich arina tanemura und ich verdiehne auch kein geld mit dieser story...

pairings: marron x chiaki, miyako x yamato

* * *

**01. ****PROLOG**

**

* * *

**

Es war eine trügerisch unschuldige Stille, die sich mit der Nacht über die japanische Stadt Momokuri gelegt hatte. Der am Himmel stehende Vollmond spiegelte sich verzerrt auf der Wasseroberfläche der Bucht, an die sich die Stadt schmiegte und das blasse Mondlicht brach sich reflektierend an den sanften Wellen, die das Meerwasser unaufhörlich in Bewegung versetzten. Auf einem Hügel, nicht weit entfernt vom Stadtrand, thronte ein blau-weiß gestreifter Leuchtturm am Rande einer Klippe und entsandte stumm seine Leuchtzeichen in die Nacht, um vorbeireisenden Schiffen den Weg zu weisen.

Es war nun kurz vor Mitternacht und die nächtlichen Straßen waren wie leergefegt, da die meisten Bewohner der Stadt schon tief und fest schliefen. Nur hin und wieder wurden die Gassen durch Straßenlaternen in sanftes, bläuliches Licht getaucht. Aber Moment – was war das? Das leise Rascheln von Stoff störte die nächtliche Stille und ein Schatten bewegte sich elegant wie eine Katze und leicht wie eine Feder über die Dächer der Stadt Momokuri. Das Geräusch war nur kurz zu hören bis es fast sofort wieder in dem leisen flüstern des Windes unterging. Kurz darauf sprang der Schatten leichfüßig in eine schmale Seitengasse hinab und im selben Moment war er auch schon um eine Hausecke verschwunden.

Nun herrschte wieder Ruhe, wie schon zuvor, und die Minuten verstrichen unaufhaltsam und monoton wie immer. Doch plötzlich wurde die Stille wieder durchbrochen, diesmal vom entfernten Läuten der Kirchenglocken, welches Mitternacht signalisierte. Dies war das Zeichen auf das sie gewartet hatte.

„Schach Matt!", rief eine junge Frauenstimme und die Worte hallten in der leeren Stadt unheimlich von den Wänden der Gebäude wieder. Keine Sekunde später erstrahlten vier Scheinwerfer in einer der Straßen gen Himmel und bahnten sich in verschiedenen Winkeln mit ihrem hellen Lichtkegel einen Weg durch die nächtliche Finsternis.

„Oh Gott, das Bild ist weg!", rief eine volle Männerstimme entsetzt, in der die Ungläubigkeit deutlich mitschwang, nur um nach einer kurzen Pause, in der eine unangenehme Stille herrschte, in ein wütendes Fauchen zu wechseln. „Verdammt, ich werde dich erwischen! VERFOLGT SIE!"

Ein ganzer Trupp Polizisten stürmte aus einen Gebäude und das Sirenengeheul vieler Polizeiautos ertönte, welche mit quietschenden Reifen in verschiedene Richtungen davon schossen um nur alle erdenklichen Fluchtwege abzuschneiden, während weitere Polizisten im Laufschritt die umgebenden Seitenstraßen durchforsteten. Unter ihnen auch Inspektor Toudaji, Leiter der ‚Soku Jeanne', mit seinen Untergebenen.

Auf einem nicht weit entfernten Dach hockte eine zierliche Gestallt im Schatten und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen leicht amüsiert. Klare, violette Augen verfolgten den Mann, der ihr nun schon seit einem Monat hinterher jagte, in der Hoffnung, sie endlich hinter Gitter bringen zu können. Bis jetzt jedoch vergeblich. ‚_Warum geben sie nicht endlich auf… sie haben doch keine Chance. Das müssten sie doch auch irgendwann mal einsehen.'_ Sie musterte den Inspektor etwas eingehender. Sein schwarzes, kurz geschnittenes Haar war von einzelnen silber-grauen Strähnen durchsetzt, seine haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten wütend und das Licht der Laternen zeichneten auf dem kantigen Gesicht tiefe Schatten, sodass er älter aussah als er eigentlich war. Sein hellbrauner Mantel blähte sich, als er eilig auf ein Polizeiauto zulief und einstieg, dicht gefolgt von einer jungen Frau mit schulterlangen Haaren und schokoladenbraunen Augen. ‚_Miyako! Dachte ich es mir doch, dass du auch deine Finger im Spiel hast! Bei ihrem Sturkopf kann ich wohl noch lange warten, bis sie aufgibt…'_ Die violetten Augen blitzten abenteuerlustig auf und kurze Zeit später sprang sie wieder leichtfüßig von Dach zu Dach, um die Polizisten, die immer noch nach ihr suchten, abzuhängen.

„Ich glaube da lang!", rief Haruta überzeugt, einer der Untergebenen des Inspektors, und wies mit der Hand in eine Richtung. Er trug einen hellblauen Anzug mit gelber Krawatte, hatte braune, kurze Haare, braune Augen und auffällig buschige Augenbrauen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war ein wenig rundlich und ließ ihn jungenhaft erscheinen. Ein weiteres Mitglied der Soku Jeanne, Natsuta, rief wenig später „Na macht schon, schneller!" und scheuchte einige Polizisten ungeduldig in die angegebene Richtung. Doch schon kurz darauf sahen sie sich ratlos um.

„Verflucht! Ich glaube, wir haben sie verloren.", sprach ein weiteres Mitglied der Soku Jeanne gerade die Befürchtung aller aus, als Fuyuta plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten wahrnahm, der sich schnell über die Dächer bewegte, und mit einem Aufschrei in dessen Richtung deutete. „Da ist sie!" Der Inspektor hatte sie ebenfalls bemerkt und schrie seinen Fahrer nun ungehalten an.

„Hinterher! Sie darf uns nicht entwischen!"

Doch die Flüchtende beunruhigte dies nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelte noch einmal kurz in sich hinein und schon war sie hinter einem weiteren Dach aus dem Blickfeld der Polizisten verschwunden. ‚_Heute werde ich sie wohl durch besondere Raffinesse schlagen. Manchmal könnte mir der Inspektor fast schon Leid tun…' _ Das Polizeiauto des Inspektors hielt an der Stelle, an der sie die Kamikaze-Diebin Jeanne das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, doch sie war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Der Inspektor stieg fluchend aus dem Auto aus.

„Verdammter MIST! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie ist uns _schon wieder_ entwischt!"

Miyako Toudaji, die Tochter des Inspektors, stand mit geballten Fäusten neben ihrem Vater und starrte in die Nacht. Sie zitterte schon fast vor Wut, denn diese unverschämte Frau hatte sie alle doch tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal an der Nase herumgeführt.

„Oh, du diebische Elster, Jeanne…", murmelte Miyako und stieg wieder in den Wagen um zusammen mit den anderen zur Polizeistation zurück zu fahren.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. 02 Möge das Spiel beginnen Teil 1

**01. Möge das Spiel beginnen ~Teil 1~**

**

* * *

**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, krochen langsam über den Horizont und tauchten den Himmel in einen warmen Goldton. Als sich die Sonne schließlich schwerfällig erhob, wechselten die Farben am Himmel rasch von Orange über Rot bis hin zu einem angenehmen Himmelblau. Die Stadt Momokuri war nun gänzlich in morgendliches Sonnenlicht getaucht.

Das 16-jährige Mädchen Marron Kusakabe lag noch schlafend in ihrem Bett und rollte sich leise murmelnd auf den Rücken, als sie die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, welche durch das Fenster genau auf ihr Bett vielen. Ihre brünetten Haare lagen wirr auf einem großen Kopfkissen und glänzten in allen Facetten, die ein Braun zu bieten hatte, während die rote Bettdecke mit einem raschelnden Geräusch über die Bettkante und auf den Boden rutschte. Die Sonne kitzelte Marron an der Nase und mit einem Mal richtete sie sich mit einem Niesen auf und starrte kurz schlaftrunken aus dem Fenster. Schließlich riss sie ihren Blick mit einem leisen Seufzen von dem strahlend blauen Himmel los und schwang schwerfällig ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der kleinen, runden Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Entsetzten. Sie starrte das Ziffernblatt an. ‚_Oh, NEIN! Nicht schon wieder!' _ Mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf schoss sie in die Höhe und rannte ins Bad. In Rekordzeit war sie geduscht und angezogen, hatte ihre Haare wie üblich an den Seiten aufgedreht, damit sie ihr nicht ständig ins Gesicht fielen, und hastete noch mit dem Frühstück in der Hand aus ihrer Wohnung.

Vor dem Schultor angekommen, blieb sie kurz stehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und beobachtete die Vielzahl der Schüler, die schon in Gruppen vor dem Schulgebäude des Momokuri-Gymnasiums zusammen standen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Einige hatten die Sportkleidung ihres jeweiligen Vereins an und trainierten an der frischen Luft. Verträumt blickte sie eine Zeit lang zu der Fußballmannschaft hinüber, doch ein knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei fliegender Fußball holte Marron wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und sie lief nun in fröhlicher Stimmung etwas gemächlicher in Richtung Turnhalle. Seit vier Jahren war sie nun schon im Verein für rhythmische Gymnastik und trainierte zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen des Vereins zwei Mal die Woche vor dem Unterricht. Das Training war eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit ihren Körper fit zu halten und außerdem auch eine gute Gelegenheit zum Abreagieren, sollte dies einmal nötig sein.

Marron öffnete schwungvoll die große Tür zur Turnhalle und blickte mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen ins Innere. Als sie schließlich ihre beste Freundin Miyako Toudaji mit mehreren Gymnastikbällen im Arm entdeckt hatte, schlich sie sich unauffällig an sie heran und rief in voller Lautstärke „Tut mir Leid wegen der Verspätung!" und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Miyako vor schreck einen kleinen Luftsprung machte und sich mit einem miesepetrigen Gesicht zu ihr umdrehte.

„_Marron!_", rief Miyako wütend aus und Marron bemühte sich wieder einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen, doch so ganz wollte es ihr nicht gelingen, denn ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Miyako schnaubte dazu nur verächtlich und ließ ohne Vorwarnung die vielen kleinen Bälle auf den Kopf ihres Gegenübers fallen, was diese wiederum mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Marron saß nun in mitten der Gymnastikbälle, welche leicht hüpfend in verschiedene Richtungen davon rollten und blitzte ihr Freundin vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, du spinnst doch wohl, das tat weh! Was soll dieser Quatsch?", rief Marron säuerlich, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Ich reagiere mich ab.", erwiderte Miyako knapp und ungerührt und sah mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen auf sie hinab. Marron rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf und hielt sich dabei mit einer Hand ihren Kopf, während die andere ihren schmerzenden Hintern rieb. „Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?", fragte sie immer noch verärgert, als sie wieder aufrecht stand.

„Das Biest ist gestern Abend wieder entwischt! Ich möchte mal wissen, wie sie das immer schafft.", regte sich Miyako auf und drehte sich mit einem wütendem Knurren und einer geballten Faust in eine andere Richtung. Auf Marrons Gesicht zeigte sich erst ein ungläubiger Ausdruck, welcher sich dann über erschrocken zu leicht verlegen wandelte, doch dann stemmte sie ihre Hände ebenfalls energisch in die Hüfte.

„Ich finde es ziemlich unverschämt, dass du deinen Frust an mir ablässt!", rief sie empört aus und funkelte Miyako an. Diese sah sie kurz irritiert an, bis sie sich schuldbewusst wieder abwandte.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, meine Liebe, mir kommt es jetzt darauf an für die Erstsemester das Training vorzubereiten", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken, doch so leicht wollte Marron sie nicht davon kommen lassen und antwortete daher ebenso mit einer Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit und Sarkasmus.

„Und ich hab gedacht, das Training soll Spaß machen." Daraufhin drehte sich Miyako wieder aufbrausend in ihre Richtung.

„Du bist nicht Regel-fest!! Ich würde mich noch Mal damit befassen, bevor es Ärger gibt!", fauchte sie Marron an. Doch diese ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, sonder verschränkte nur widerspenstig ihre Arme und blickte unbeeindruckt aus der noch immer offen stehenden Tür der Turnhalle hinaus.

„Regeln sind dazu da um gebrochen zu werden. Ich gebe alles für meine Freiheit!", erwiderte sie stur. Nun war Miyako erst richtig wütend auf ihre Freundin, denn bei diesem Thema verstand sie keinen Spaß.

„Ohne Regeln, gibt es keine Freiheit!! Was fällt dir ein, sie brechen zu wollen?! Du bist fast so schlimm, wie diese Diebin Jeanne!"

Marron fühlte sich daraufhin einen Moment lang ziemlich unbehaglich, denn das Gespräch ging eindeutig in die falsche Richtung. Also drehte sie sich wieder zu Miyako um und legte ihren Kopf freundschaftlich auf Miyakos Schulter.

„Hör auf, Miyako.", bat sie versöhnlich, „Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuspielen, nur weil du die Tochter eines Polizisten bist. Und überhaupt, warum hängst du die meiste Zeit an seinem Rockzipfel?", fügte sie dann noch hinzu. Miyako drehte leicht beleidig ihren Kopf weg.

„Und wenn schon. Ich muss genauestens über die Arbeit meines Vaters informiert sein, wenn ich auch Polizistin werden will.", antwortete sie nur stur. Marrons Gesicht verzog sich kurz zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse, bis sie schließlich leise seufzte. ‚_Die lernt es wohl wirklich nicht…_', dachte sie sich gerade, als ihre Freundin mit Eifer und aufblitzenden Augen noch „Ich gebe nicht eher auf, bis ich diese Diebin verhaftet hab!" hinzufügte. ‚_Einfach nicht zu fassen!'_ war alles was Marron dazu durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich über Jeanne so künstlich aufregst! Es gibt doch noch mehr Diebe auf der Welt!", sagte sie nun wieder verärgert.

„Ja, aber dieser Schlange werde ich niemals vergeben!", rief Miyako aufgebracht.

„Du alberne Gesetzesanbeterin!!"

„Dafür bist du eine Gesetzesbrecherin!!"

„Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich!!"

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!!"

Die beiden Streithähne standen einander mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber und merkten nicht wie sich ihnen jemand näherte und die beiden mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vorwurfsvoll anblickte. Erst der laute, unangenehm quietschende Ton einer Blockflöte ließ die beiden erschrocken auseinander fahren und ihre schmerzenden Ohren ließ sie wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst werden. Miyako und Marron blickten schuldbewusst in das immer noch vorwurfsvolle Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin Igarasha Palkaramao, welche in einer Hand eine helle, hölzerne Blockflöte hielt. Sie hatte hüftlange, dunkelviolette Haare, die in ihrem Rücken mit einem gelben Haarband zusammen gehalten wurden und einzelne Strähnen ihrer Stirnfransen fielen ihr in die ebenso violetten Augen. Für das Training hatte sie ein pinkfarbenes, langärmliges Shirt und eine violette Leggins zusammen mit einer hautfarbenen Strumpfhose angezogen. Eine Aura von Harmonie, Gerechtigkeit und Autorität umgab sie.

„Oh… Frau Palkaramao!", stotterten die beiden gleichzeitig.

„Worüber streitet ihr beiden euch? Rhythmische Gymnastik kann nur mit einer blütenreinen Seele ausgeübt werden. Nur wessen Herz einer Blume gleicht, kann sinnliche Leistung zeigen.", tadelte Frau Palkaramao die beiden, welche nun mit hängenden Köpfen vor ihr standen, und ging einmal um sie herum.

„Ja, das ist wahr.", antworteten beide niedergeschlagen.

„Nun gut. Wer von euch beiden hat angefangen?", wollte sie nun wissen. Miyako zeigte sofort in Richtung ihrer Freundin und rief „Marron!", während Marron fast zeitgleich mit der Aussage „Ähm, Miyako!" auf das Mädchen neben sich wies. Daraufhin platzte der Lehrerin der Kragen und sie rief verärgert „Raus mit euch, alle beide!".

* * *

Die orange-rote Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter und erweckte dadurch den Eindruck, als würde sie in den Weiten des Ozeans versinken. Die letzten Lichtstrahlen des Tages tauchten den Himmel in ein immer dunkler werdendes Rot, welches schon nach wenigen Minuten in ein sanftes Violett überging und sich schließlich über Königsblau in Marineblau wandelte. Die ersten Sterne funkelten bereits am wolkenlosen Firmament, als Marron nach einem langen Schultag endlich vor dem Orlean-Wohngebäude ankam, in dessen siebtem und letztem Stock sich ihre Wohnung befand. Miyako ging ein Stück hinter ihr und sagte kein Wort, da die beiden sich immer noch nicht verziehen hatten.

Doch kurz vor den gläsernen Eingangstüren des Gebäudes blieb Marron plötzlich stehen, drehte sich wütend aufseufzend zu Miyako um und sah diese mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Warum musst du mir immer nachlaufen?", fragte Marron patzig, während sie sich wieder dem Eingang zuwendete und das Innere des Gebäudes betrat. Miyako ging ihr nun ebenso wütend und mit geballten Fäusten hinterher.

„Wie bitte?? Na hör mal, wir wohnen zufällig im selben Gebäude, da bietet sich der Weg ja wohl an!", fauchte sie zurück und ging wutschnaubend auf den Fahrstuhl zu, während Marron sich der Wand rechts von ihr zuwandte, wo sich die Briefkästen befanden.

„Pff. Jetzt ist Frau Palkaramao sauer auf mich und das ist alles deine Schuld! Du bist ein richtiger Pech-Magnet!", erwiderte Marron verächtlich und blieb vor ihrem Briefkasten stehen.

„_Pech-Magnet??_", fragte Miyako nun wütend und ungläubig zugleich und drehte sich mit säuerlicher Miene zu Marron um. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich schnell in trauriges Mitleid, als sie ihre Freundin vor ihrem Briefkasten stehen sah. Sie beobachtete Marron dabei, wie sie nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns, das kleine, metallene Türchen mit einem Quietschen aufzog und ins Innere blickte. Die starke Mischung aus Trauer und Enttäuschung auf Marrons Gesicht verriet Miyako sofort, dass der Briefkasten leer war, so wie auch in den Monaten zuvor.

„Sag mal, was meinst du mit Pech-Magnet??", fragte Miyako nun wieder, als sie sich daran erinnert hatte, dass sie ja beleidigt auf ihre Freundin war. Marron wandte sich daraufhin wieder Miyako zu und kam nun wutschnaubend auf diese zu.

„Dass du das Unglück förmlich anziehst!", erwiderte diese mit einem wütenden Knurren.

„Du bist vielleicht gemein!", rief Miyako nun beleidigt und schlug gleichzeitig mit einer Faust gegen einen großen Stapel leerer Kartons, welche neben den Fahrstuhltüren aufgestapelt waren. Dieser stürzte daraufhin krachend in sich zusammen und begrub die beiden Mädchen unter sich, welche mit einem überraschten Aufschrei umgeworfen wurden und nun mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern am Boden lagen, inmitten der braunen Kartons.

„Die Kartons sind umgefallen…", stellte Miyako kleinlaut fest.

„Ach nein, währ mir jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen.", erwiderte Marron nur sarkastisch und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Ist aber auch eine Unverschämtheit die Kartons mitten in den Weg zu stellen! Wer macht denn so etwas?", sagte Miyako daraufhin missmutig, wurde jedoch in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie von jemandem an einem Arm auf die Beine gezogen wurde und sich mit einem überraschtem Laut in den Armen eines verdammt gut aussehenden jungen Mannes wieder fand.

„Tja, das war wohl ich. Tut mir wirklich Leid.", kam es nun selbstbewusst von diesem. Sie konnten beide nicht anders, als den Fremden mit verwirrten, großen Augen und geröteten Wangen anzustarren. Er hatte mittellange, blaue Haare, die ihm vorne locker ins Gesicht fielen und seine haselnussbraunen Augen teilweise verdeckten. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, schwarze Schuhe und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt, welches unter einer offenen, weißen Jacke zu sehen war und eindeutig einen trainierten Körper verbarg. Den beiden Mädchen hatte es sichtlich die Sprache verschlagen und es war offensichtlich, dass beide von ihm angetan waren. Doch schließlich wurde Miyako wohl bewusste, dass sie immer noch in seinen Armen lag und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück um wieder einen gebührenden Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Ähh… wenn ich dich darauf hinweisen darf, besagen die Gebäude-Regeln, dass das Abstellen von Müll in den Fluren nicht erlaubt ist, also räum das weg!", besann sich Miyako und war nun wieder ganz in ihrem Element.

„Plappernde Frauen machen mich jedes mal schwach", erwiderte er nur und bedachte Miyako mit einem Blick, welcher sie augenblicklich verstummen ließ und sie ihn nun überrascht und verlegen anstarrte.

„Wobei, still gefällst du mir noch viel besser", fügte er verführerisch hinzu, woraufhin es Miyako endgültig die Sprache verschlug und sie ihn mit knallrotem Kopf weiter anstarrte. Doch der junge Mann wandte sich nun der immer noch am Boden sitzenden Marron zu und musterte sie von oben bis unten mit einem Blick, der ihr warme und kalte Schauer über den Rücken sandte.

„Und du… bist auch ziemlich süß. Was für eine Aussicht… unglaublich.", sagte er nun mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Marron sah verwirrt an sich hinunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Schuluniform verrutscht war und einen freizügigen Blick auf ihren weißen Slip gewährte. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zog sie ihre Uniform rasch wieder nach unten, schnappte Miyako am Handgelenk und zog diese ohne ein weiteres Wort in den offenen Fahrstuhl. Als sie den Knopf für den siebten Stock drückte, dreht sie sich schwungvoll wieder dem jungen Mann zu und starrte wutschnaubend in dessen grinsendes Gesicht bis sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
